The Night of Emotions
by Lupis-Lunes441
Summary: I was emotionally inspired when I wrote these. plz R&R and plz no flames. My first fanfic poems.P. Rated for lang.
1. The Night of Love

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or FMA if I did I wouldn't be writing shit like this!!_

Inu: Muu-haa-haa! I'm Back!

Inuyasha: (raps) Guess who's back, back again, Inu's back, tell a friend.

Inu: Whatever. I had this crazy dream when I got this idea for a poem.

Ed(from Full Metal Alchemist): Hey

Inuyasha: (whispers to Inu) Who's the shrimp?

Ed: I HEARD THAT!!! WHO YOU CALLING SHRIMP???!!!

Inuyasha: you shrimpy!

Inu: BOTH OF YOU BREAK IT UUUPPPP!!!!!!

Inuyasha&Ed: (stare at Inu with ticked sign on her head)

Inu: Thank you. Enjoy my poem!! I might continue if the reviews are good! ;P

**A lonely night and sunset ending as if someone pulling it around and below the horizon.**

**And the blanket of night hot on its trail.**

**As if being painted over the canvas of a sky.**

**A blanket of navy black covering up the warm colors of the setting sun. **

**Slowly a lone star shines brightly as night engulphes the sky.**

**As if someone throwing them into the blanket of nightly beauty.**

**That someone close to my heart as close as the night sky that hugs the stars as if in place out there.**

**This someone throwing stars as if to spell 'I love you' in the blanket of night with the stars.**

**That someone as if to say 'I'll be there soon, to whisk your troubles away.'**

**But those words tear at my injured heart for that one closest to me has devastated my heart with those cursed words.**

**Those cursed words, like claws tearing my heart to pieces as that someonesay them.**

**As if to kill my emotions and shread my gentle soul.**

**That blanket of bluepains my memories like fire burning paper.**

**He left me to never return and now he regrets that he left this one alone.**

**As I approach death and I wish to see him one last time.**

**As if an angel had heard my cry, he comes to help this illed one.**

'**I left her as soon as I heard' he said in a gentle voice.**

**As he said that, death retreated but promised to come back.**

**I had gotten well by the words I used to think of a traitor's.**

**But now I see he left for me.**

**My dream turned to a reality.**

**My beloved has come back to me.**

Inu: (sniffle) Whoa I'm good!(sniffle) It even jerked my tears!

Inuyasha: (trying to hide tears)

Ed: (crying anime style)

Inu: (grabs Ed and joins crying same style)

Inu & Ed: WAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!

Inuyasha: (single tear)

Inu: I might write another if reviews are good! But like always 3 and next part is yours!


	2. The Force of Anger

_Disclaimer: Still Inuyasha is out of my reach but if I did own it I would not be writing shit like this!_

Inu: Ok back again

Inuyasha: . . . . . .

Inu: What are you hiding.

Inuyasha: nothing (looks away)

Inu: Tell or I sic Kagome on you!

Inuyasha: Ok I guess I can't hide anything from you.( Whispers secret)

Inu: (fuming) YOU WHAT??!!

Inuyasha: I told you keep quiet!

Inu: Oh well at least I can keep a secret. Oh I forgot to mention . . . we have a new muse! Meet your slave. ..ur. . . fan. . . Guy!

Guy: (enters) Slave??!! I'm no slave I'm the greatest swordmaster ever!!!

Inu & Inuyasha: (evil swordmaster glare of **DOOM**)

Guy: (whimpers) I mean t-third greatest.

Inu: And don't you forget it! This is an anger poem I wrote. Enjoy!!

**Emotions are special in a unique way.  
****  
****But one emotion forged from the deepest fiery pits of heaven and hell.**

**This emotion in ways that we don't understand or can control.  
****  
The fury, the blinding fury of this feeling can consume us in an instant.  
****  
I have been plagued with this emotion to scar my life forever.  
****  
Every time I'm consumed I think I lose a shard of my serine soul to the fiery pits of hell to never join again.  
****  
I have hurt the ones I love and now I'm alone in this vast space of darkness.  
****  
They warned me, I was foolish not to listen to their pleas.  
****  
I'm alone, alone in this darkness I have created.  
****  
I'm the only one who can fix it but will they forgive me?  
****  
For all the things I've done to them?  
****  
Alone, that is the answer but that answer is was the beginning of my rage.  
****  
When my rage takes over it is hard to stop me.  
****  
My mind is plagued by the person no matter who it is.  
****  
My mind only sees flashes of red and orange.  
****  
They dance, they say 'ATTACK! ATTACK THEM!'  
****  
They dance like flames in my mind, and when it's over they disappear.  
****  
I'm forced to look at the dead who have died at my hands.  
****  
Exiled, abandoned for the crimes I commit they have left me in this abyss called guilt.**

Inu: whoa! Never mind the reviews!


	3. The Plague of Pain

Inu: I'm back again!!!! Enjoy!!!!!

**This feeling. . . why do I feel a sting in my heart where the memories of you used to be?**

**I loved you for who you were but now you're gone.**

**Gone with the wind that brought me this wound.**

**This gaping wound in my innocent heart that refuses to heal.**

**When you were with me this did not exist but when you left it came.**

**It came like a falcon on a fish and my heart is like the fish to this falcon curse.**

**Why, . . Answer me that.**

**Why did you leave me?**

**Where did you go?**

**Will I see you ever again?**

**I'm left in this vast ocean of darkness.**

**I'm lost and alone without you to guide me out of this darkness that plagues my heart and mind.**

**I wish to be in your gentle arms again.**

**For you to hold me tight- enough for me to stay and loose- enough for me to escape at any time.**

**I long to hear your heart when I'm in your arms.**

**I've lost my place in this world because my only place is in your loving arms.**

**Please my beloved come back to me.**

**My heart yearns to be with you.**

**I begged him not to go but my beloved left me in this empty abyss called alone.**

**I need my beloved to guide me but no one can save me because only my beloved can save me from this sting.**

**This sting that has wounded my heart will never heal without you there.**

**One last time I wish, one last time before I close my eyes onefinaltime.**

**That moment I wish to be in your arms.**

**That can save me from this plague called pain.**

Inu: DAMN I'M GOOD AT THIS!!!


	4. The Trophy of Happiness

Inu: Ok. Here's the 4th of the emotions poems!

**Happiness. . . Is a hard trophy to win.**

**As priceless as life itself.**

**So many desire. . . this feeling of warmth.**

**So little have what all desire.**

**This feeling, some are prepared to sacrifice all for this only emotion.**

**And some are so desperate for this they are ready to kill the obstacles in their way of this goal.**

**As they finally reach their goal they realize it didn't last long.**

**As they gaze upon the victims who have died at their hands.**

**They regret trying to reach this unfathomable feeling they once desired.**

**I have become one of those who is forced to look upon the dead.**

**I have hurt loved ones who I once held dear.**

**And have murdered many others and friends.**

**My love has left, my pack exiled from, all has turned for the worse.**

**I'm alone. . . alone in this empty, dark abyss called guilt.**

**It's cold, howling wind freezes my warm heart into a heart of ice.**

**To be eternally frozen a sea of my memories to never thaw again.**

**I try to run and find who has stolen my happiness.**

**But no matter how far or fast I run I never find them.**

**Those thieves, those bandits who have stolen my heart.**

**When I thought I had nothing to live for, suddenly I feel a warmth.**

**When I thought my heart could never thaw it has achieved an impossible goal.**

**My love has come back.**

**What I thought was a dream was actually a reality.**

**My love has come back to melt the ice that incases my heart.**

**He melts the pain away and brings a gift.**

**A gift for both of us.**

**A gift to share.**

**A gift we both desired and now own.**

**Happiness has come to bless us.**

**Happiness I guess comes to those who wait.**

Inu: Damn I'm very good at this!


	5. The Strength of Longing

Inu: Ok 5th! Damn I'm on a roll with this!

**All the emotions I've written have included this one element.**

**Longing. . . a feeling that pains the heart.**

**I've had many encounters with this pain called an emotion.**

**Every time I experience this emotion, a shard of my soul is lost.**

**Lost to the deepest, darkest abyss in Hell to never be reuniting with this soul again.**

**This abyss as bottomless as the ocean seems.**

**This place. . . I thought I was safe from it.**

**But I thought wrong.**

**I thought I'd never see the day.**

**The day my life goes to the dogs of Satin.**

**As they devour my life, Satin mocks me.**

**Laughs at my misery, my pain.**

**Blackness engulphes the images I pained to see.**

**I awake in a shock as if lightning has struck me in my home.**

**That nightmare has been plaguing me.**

**Plaguing me since that horrid event.**

**That event. . . my parents, murdered, by the jaws, the jaws of a wolf.**

**This wolf, the eyes, one of a human and one of a wolf.**

**Its fur. . . . a maroon shade of blood.**

**Blood. . . . its muzzle, soaked in the red, warm liquid.**

**I was the only one to survive that fateful day.**

**Every house you entered had blood everywhere you stepped.**

**My parents tried to protect me.**

**But it was not enough.**

**He slaughtered them.**

**The ones I held the dearest.**

**Now I hunt those wretched creatures.**

**Hunt them down, killing everyone of their kind that comes into my sight.**

**But a wolf, a creature I thought as a murderer had saved my life.**

**From the wolf that plagues my dreams.**

**The wolf who had killed my parents that horrid day.**

**Four wolves had saved my life.**

**A reddish rust colored wolf with a four layered silver bracelet.**

**A tan wolf with a collar.**

**A grey wolf with an x- shaped scar on his chest.**

**And the wolf who pulled me from danger's wake, a white wolf.**

**They fought against the plaguing wolf, but with little success.**

**The maroon wolf had killed three of the four wolves who had stood against him.**

**The white had been thrown aside as if he were dead.**

**The wolf approached me as if I was the prize to the winner of this battle.**

**He thought he had won.**

**But the white that had opposed him was now fighting again with all of his remaining strength.**

**Fighting and snarling both wolves fought each other.**

**The others were hanging onto life by threads that were snapping quickly.**

**I wanted to help, but when I tried I was bit by that maroon.**

**But I kept trying, no matter how many times I was bit.**

**I finally got to them, just in time to save them from death.**

**CRASH!!**

**The maroon had taken one final blow.**

**The white was bleeding, wounded and trembling by the lack of strength he had left.**

**The white thanked me and all of them left.**

**I thought about what I just experienced.**

**Experienced with what I thought the creature I despised most.**

**I had seen the saviors of my life.**

**They reminded me of my parents.**

**They made me feel this emotion.**

**They made long for them.**

**Everyone knew me as 'hard-core'.**

**Longing . . . . has made me soft.**

**Soft for the creature I had despised most.**

**The wolf.**

Inu: Srry. I got carried away. Any who plz r&r! ;P


End file.
